


The Constraints of work (1/3)

by WendyJoly



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wanted us to be sexy, to make them dream, to be easy to approach and at the same time, we had to be untouchable. We were totally aware that the smallest wrongdoing would be lethal for our band. Each of us had to find his own solution according his imaginations or his colleagues’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Constraints of work (1/3)

THE CONSTRAINTS OF WORK

**Title :** The Constraints of work  
 **Author :** WendyJoly  
 **Pairing :** Guess who~  
 **Rating :** NC-17  
 **Lenght :** Chaptered  
 **Beta :** Hug and cuddle to [](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/)**chibipinkpetals**  
 **Genre :** Smut, love and inflating doll  
 **Disclaimer :** I owe nothing but Arashi owns surely my soul  
 **Summary :** They wanted us to be sexy, to make them dream, to be easy to approach and at the same time, we had to be untouchable. We were totally aware that the smallest wrongdoing would be lethal for our band. Each of us had to find his own solution according his imaginations or his colleagues’.  
For [](http://teendahood.livejournal.com/profile)[**teendahood**](http://teendahood.livejournal.com/) who requested a sakumiya love story inside the band. I hope you’ll like it and sorry for the so long delay Dear♥

 

 

_ PART 1 _

 

 

 

_« It’s better to be safe than…fuck. »_  
“What did you say?”  
“My mother always said: it’s better to be safe than~”  
“…Than sorry.”  
“Sure?  
“Of course, I’m sure, why do you ask?”  
“Somehow, our situation…wait, wait, not yet!”  
“There’s no one else but us, go on, Nino…”  
“Better to be safe than sorry…Hey! Oh gosh!” 

It’s always like that with him. The tension we feel on stage systematically turns into a sexual one and once in backstage…on who does he jumps? Me, obviously.

 

 

  
♥ ♥ ♥  


 

 

It began with our Tour in 2003, each of us were 20 years old, more or less, and to be frank the adoration we felt, the screams of the girls during the concert drove us into a weird state of mind. This perceptible excitation was pretty difficult to curb, once the performance finished. A real torture, literally.  
They wanted us to be sexy, to make them dream, to be easy to approach and at the same time, we had to be untouchable. We were totally aware that the smallest wrongdoing would be lethal for our band.  
No one to talk, no one to trust…and this awful Damocles Sword that hung on every one of us. No one-night stand because we feared paparazzi, no opened relationship with girls were allowed to us. Each of us had to find his own solution according his imaginations or his colleagues’.  
I had, truly said, thought about a lot of solutions to my libido’s problems. And none of them were entirely satisfying. One often said, that boys talk about their sexual prowess and they shake under the girl’s nose the rumour in order to fright them and protect their innocence. Well, I can assert this is bullshit, a pure urban legendary!  
We never, ever talk about our sexual intercourses. Embarrassment, cautiousness, shame…you can blame one or the other, I couldn’t ask to my mates how they handled their sexual frustration.  
Sports, dance, intellectual stuffs, okay…but those girls who wanted to marry us, the way they stared at us during the TV shows or concerts, the idols we met, it was too hard for our teenage bodies.  
Of course, we had girlfriends, more or less seriously, hidden as a matter of fact. It spiced our relationship somehow but we couldn’t live it officially. When we were at Tokyo, it was easy to find a kind soul to ‘lend us a hand’ but when we were on Tour or on location, it was another story!  
For those days of abstinence I found several methods and the plastic girlfriend sounded to be the best…or the least worst.  
During this famous Tour, she was here with me, hidden in my suitcase. Even if I didn’t really intend to use her, she was like a package of cigarette in a former smoker’s pocket: The insurance to have a contingent plan if the envy became unbearable.  
And this night, when we exited the stage we ate at the hotel’s restaurant and I couldn’t wait to reach my bedroom to quench an inextinguishable thirst. This doll became a real obsession, my entire thoughts focused on this piece of plastic and if I resisted since today, I was totally aware that my willingness wouldn’t help me anymore. And they were here, in MY bedroom, the bottles of sake gathered on the low table emptied one after another. Around 3 AM, it only left the unsinkable Sakurai and his idiotic drunkard smile. To be honest, I must admit that I wasn’t really clear either and my numerous attempts to send him back to his own bedroom were surely not effective enough.

_“Sakurai, go to bed, you’re drunk.”_  
“Tomorrow is a day off, it’s now or never and I’m not tired at all. Don’t worry, Nino, I won’t let you down.”  
“That’s precisely the problem. Leave me alone, I want to sleep.”  
“You want to sleep? No kidding…you're hiding something to me?”  
“Not at all. What are you talking about?” But I blushed like a kid in the most suspicious way. I lowered my gaze and rose to hide my trouble but he came to me eyes slightly glazed but still penetrating, detailing me, frowning to make me talk.  
 _“Am I right? Ninomiya Kazunari, what are you hiding from me? Tell the truth and I’ll forgive you. I swear, I’ll keep my mouth shut…tell me everything!”_

Truly said, he was more than drunk and I was convinced that he would have forgotten our conversation and the party we made tomorrow morning. And after all…why not? Perhaps could he give me some advice and I knew he won’t question me since he could barely stand up.

_“Well…I bought a plastic girlfriend.”_ I said very quickly, avoiding his gaze.  
 _“You…hm…what?”_  
“I bought an inflatable doll…well, don’t mock me. We do what we can with what we have and…it’s the only solution I found…so far.”  
“And it works?”  
“Don’t know, I waited to be alone to try, but apparently you planned to stay here, so I don’t know if it works….but I’m on the verge of explosion, no wonder that it will work.”  
“It’s not silly, well, yeah it is, but it’s a way out…”  
“And you, how do you do it, I mean, to handle the abstinence?”  
“I don’t, I do… all alone.”  
“Is it enough?”  
“Of course not, but it’s the constraints of the job, right?”

I never imagined I could talk with him about a so litigious subject, especially during a drinking session…but he was full of surprises. And what a relief to find someone who lived the same experience, I could speak without fearing a prude or accusing judgement.

_“You know, I thought about something…” he kept on “We could, maybe…help each other.”_

My blood boiled when I totally grasped the meaning of the proposition. I and him? As if!

_“I’m not gay, I love women! A little too much for my sanity, that’s precisely why I have a plastic one in my suitcase, so we’re gonna do as if you didn’t say anything and I’ll find her back. Anyway, I don’t think you’ll remember anything tomorrow. Forget, we keep this for us and good night Sho-kun.”  
“I didn’t ask if you’re gay, stupid. Of course, we won’t be a couple. I have a girlfriend! I’m talking about a pure physical relationship when we can’t do differently…perhaps wouldn’t you be such a dick if you have someone to help you to find some relief. For everybody’s sake…Well, forget this conversation, indeed, say Hi to your girlfriend for me and good night.”_

He went out, quietly closing the door behind him, leaving me astonished and I felt like an idiot when I figured out he didn’t even slam the door. He spoiled my pleasure, that idiot.

 

 

=+=

 

 

Nothing worked. It's as if numbness consumed me and suddenly, I felt so stupid with my mouth stuck to the plastic, trying to give it a human shape and I crossed my own gaze into the mirror. _“Pitiful…”_ I laughed of myself, trying to imagine the face of the fans if paparazzi could take a picture of me in this very moment. _“An idol caught during a moment of lust with his new girlfriend.”_  
 _He really screwed up my night._ I thought, annoyed at everything, even to the point shoving my toy aside.  
Infuriated against Sakurai and against myself, I laid down on the mattress without opening the bed and I woke up the next morning when someone knocked at my door. Fuck…the doll!  
I rose hastily, hid it under the bed waiting a better occasion to put this in order and welcomed a smiling Ohno, a glass of orange juice at hand, a pill against the headache in the other.

_“How is your head this morning?”_  
“Fine…I drank less than you.”  
“So why were you the last in bed?”  
“Cause you were in my bedroom perhaps…”  
“True, I didn’t notice, alcohol’s effect maybe.”  
“Stop teasing me.”  
“Breakfast at the hotel’s restaurant?”  
“Hm, just a few seconds, let me take a shower.”  
“Ok, see you later.” 

After a refreshing shower, I went to the restaurant, sunglasses on my nose to avoid the awful morning sun and the inquiring gazes of my colleagues. Gradually, the thought to face Sho freaked me out, even if there were no chance he could remember our conversation. I barely hid a sigh of relief when I saw Ohno and Aiba alone at a table.

_“Sho is still sleeping?”_  
“He’s already gone. He didn’t wait for us…” Said Aiba with a grin. _“He vaguely talked about a shrine to visit, something to see…are we going too, Riida?”_  
“Why not. Anyway we have time to kill…Jun, are you going to come too?”  
“No way, I have someone to see today.”  
“Are you kidding me? If they discover you~”  
“That’s why you’ll cover me. I’ll be back for dinner, promise. Riida, please.”  
“Stop it with your puppy eyes, I can’t resist. Well, okay, but you better be at the hotel before dinner’s time or the manager will kill us…again.”  
“I know it’s risky, but I’ve got to go.”  
“Look at us! With all this wonderful energy you’re wasting with girls, you could visit shrines, climb on a mountain…yeah, you’re right, we’re pitiful…go.”  
“You’re a God for me. Ja’ see you later.”

That’s how we ended, just the three of us, trying to make good of a lousy situation.

_“Well, let’s go climbing a mountain!”_

I couldn’t help but wondering where Sakurai was, it was more than suspicious. Perhaps did he remember everything and was he vexed because I rejected his proposition? Perhaps was he hiding, just like me, his shame behind sunglasses? After he left my room yesterday, I spent the rest of the night, dreaming about him bare naked staring at me with a disgusting salacious gaze. If I began to have some luscious thoughts about the guys of the band, my life would become Hell. I have to find a solution, and quickly.

 

 

=+=

 

 

We see him at the hotel when we come back after a very long day. Aiba dragged us in every store of the town to find gifts for his family and Ohno, in his great kindness or laziness, let him. I couldn’t focus on our little walk and if I felt some remorse to be so gloomy, I couldn’t help it. What happened during the previous night haunted me.  
And what if Sakurai’s proposition was true? If he really wanted to sleep with me? Perhaps was I wrong, I shouldn’t have dumped him this way, he was surely hurt in his man’s pride…after all, he needed to be courageous to ask me. And if he was in love with me and the girlfriend story was only a way to approach me? I had to be sure, for the band’s sake; I had to tell him that nothing was possible for us with a bit of tact this time. Though, tact was not my forte.  
I decided to talk to him to clear this story up and if he didn’t remember, great, I’ll do the same and life would go on.  
I went to his door and knocked energetically, wondering if he was back. I grinned to hide my awkwardness, trying to show an unconcerned look. He opened the door, a smile adorning his face, with shirt wide opened on his muscular torso and I finally realized that my hand was still in the air.

_“Ah, Ninomiya-kun, how was your day?”_  
“Yeah, hm, I wanted to say…”  
“Sho-kun?” called a voice behind his back.  
“I’m coming.” He answered to the girl _“ Do you need something?”_  
“No, no…I wondered how was your day, what you did, Riida and I were with Aiba, he bought gifts for his family, well, I’m exhausted, I'll go…I'll go to bed. ’night, Sho-kun.”  
“Good night.” 

I walked back to my room pitifully…disappointed? Not really…on contrary, it was great, he didn’t remember anything, I could breathe freely. But as I approached my room, the anger overwhelmed me gradually. Such a hypocrite! “We could help each other” and what else? Mister Sakurai handled this all alone? Perfect! And if a manager caught him with this girl he would regret it…Do I ever bring back girls into my bedroom, certainly not!  
That’s only when I was sitting on the bed that I realized that it was not my stuff, properly folded and well organized and this suspect neatness informed me about the renter of the place. Who was watching at me in this very moment, a toothbrush misshaping his cheek.

_“Nino? What are you doing here?”_  
“Sorry, Jun, I was mistaken…I daydream today.”  
“I spent a wonderful day! Sara came from Tokyo to see me, I think it’s serious between us.” He smiled like an idiot “What’s wrong? I can listen to you, you know. Let me take a shower and I’m all yours.”  
“Jun-kun, may I spend the night in your bedroom?”  
“Hm?”  
“Please?”  
“Okay, but you stay on the left of the bed and don’t snore!”  
“No problem.” 

If I entered this room, it was surely for a good reason, wasn’t it? So, I could take advantage of it and let a good friend take care of me.  
I spent a quiet night, and I opened my eyes, ready to face a tiring day which will end with a concert. When I woke up, Jun was ready, shaved and dressed, on his face the look of a fulfilled man, a man living the best time of his life. This vision struck me and made me realize what I was doing in this hotel, in this town. I sang, danced, played music, communicated each night with an audience who came to see us. I did the best job of the world. I smiled wide.

_“You sound to be better.”_ I guess that’s how you recognize your true friends.  
 _“Yeah, thanks Jun-kun. You know, about yesterday…”_  
“Don’t, you don’t have to explain. And you’re cute when you sleep.”  
“Asshole.”  
“Oi! Apologize or I’ll never sleep with you again.” 

I laughed in response and I crossed the infuriated gaze of Sho and the idiotic smile of the girl who was with him.

 

=+=

 

 

Do you know the definition of the word _“gal”_? Those girls with decolorized hair, very Shibuya-ish, too flashy and too self-confident?  
Well, by Sho’s side was the perfect image of the gal. Peroxided blonde hair, too much make-up in spite of the early hour, shortly dressed and a sassy look on her face. If I thought I knew the type of girl that Sho-kun liked, this horrific vision blew up my certainties.  
Anyway, one thing was sure, he really managed to make the distinction between physical love and feelings. But why this needs to show us the girl? It was beyond me, and a simple glance to Jun helped me to figure out that we were on the same wavelength.

_“How was the night? Good?_ ” he spat, the vein on his neck bulging under his skin, so obviously angry.  
 _“It really was, yeah, it’s been a long time since I didn’t sleep so well, right, Jun-kun?”_  
“If you say so…” his gaze ran from me to Sho, trying to understand what’s happening between us.  
 _“Ja’, I’m gonna take a shower and change, I still wear the same outfit…”_ I smiled decently, rubbing salt on the wound.  
 _“I noticed it, right.”_ Groaned Sho, his cheek slightly red “we’re going to eat, come.” He gripped the girl’s elbow who didn’t say a word, as dumbfounded as Jun.  
 _“Coming with you.”_ Achieved Jun throwing me an interrogative look. I mentally thanked him for his gentle silence even if I knew I’ll owe him some explanations.  
Clean and changed, I entered the restaurant, where they were sitting and laughed joyfully, the _‘charming’_ friend of Sho between him and Aiba. How did she do to be accepted by the guys and above all how did she do to convince Sho to be introduced to them, so openly? She was laughing out loud, certainly because of a joke Aiba told, as if she never heard anything so funny in her life.  
I sat by Jun’s side, the only place available, and he said to me, in an undertone:

_“May I puck now?”  
“Sure, but don’t miss her.” _

He giggled softly and Ohno stared at us.

_“Hi, Kazu, how was the night?”_  
“Great.” I come back to my bowl.  
 _“Did you meet Sone-chan?”_  
“Not officially, but I guess we’ll know everything about her very soon…in the tabloids. I guess I’ll be too more informed for my own sanity at that time.” 

A heavy silence fell on us and as Sho opened the mouth to answer, I heard the reedy voice of the girl.

_“I don’t get it.”  
“Tilt your head up, it will connect your neurones.” _

Sho moved his chair to face me.

_“Nino you've gone too far, apologize immediately to her.”_  
“Or what, Sho-kun?”  
“Do you really want to know?”  
“Knowing what’s in your mind at this very moment could be funny, indeed.”  
“How do you dare? After what you did last night?!”  
“It seems to me that you lost any rights to rebuke me!”  
“Wait, wait…TIME OUT!” Ohno puts his Leader jacket on, the hour should be serious. _“I absolutely don’t get what’s happening between the both of you and I don’t want to know. But you will clear this out later, in private, not in this overcrowded restaurant. Nino, you went too far, Sho-kun is right. Say you’re sorry to his cousin.”_

His cousin…Jeez. I just wrote a new chapter in the Great Arashi’s book “Carve every word before you let it fall or feel like an idiot in two lessons by Ninomiya Kazunari”.

=+=

I apologized deeply, blaming the tension due to the Tour for my dubious humour and my bad mood. I needed to clear my mind up and I used the incident to stay alone until the rehearsals at the end of the afternoon.  
What happened to me? If I had to be honest with myself, I would have to admit that I was disappointed to see this girl in Sho’s bedroom, why? I had the feeling to be a kid who refused a toy and claimed it because it had been given to the next child. I walked around, didn’t answer to Riida and MatsuJun’s phone calls , finally turning the cell phone down because I didn’t want to torture myself to know if I should answer or not.  
By the beginning of the afternoon, I entered the concert Hall, and the manager scolded me because I disappeared before a show.  
I listened to him without really hearing and I stared at the stage where Sho was repeating his solo. _“Touch me now”_ was a very evocating song and it fitted him perfectly. I couldn’t do this kind of solo, I knew my limits. But he had this way to dance, so sexy and this virility…but what was I thinking?! Somebody throw me a bucket of water!  
I almost ran to the backstage where the members were waiting for me.

_“Nino-chan, did you eat something? Here, I kept you a bento.”  
“Thanks Aiba-chan, that's nice of you…I’m starved.” _

What a pleasure to work with them. I realized the chance I had to work with friends and I couldn’t disappoint them, I had to pull myself out.  
Sakurai held me a grudge and avoided me and following Ohno’s advice I left him alone. Aiba said he was furious after the breakfast and that he kept his mouth shut all day long.  
Jun used all the diplomacy he possessed to ease the tense atmosphere and brought us back to the most important matter; the concert. But I never crossed Sho’s closed gaze, in spite of the efforts I made to take a contrite look. After all, he was very clever and if this moment wasn’t the best to touch a litigious subject I knew that, later, I would reason him. Well, I sucked it up and sincerely hoped that with a real remorse and some excuses, face to face, he would forgive me.  
It was our last day in this town and we would go back at Tokyo the next day. Finally I would find my routine back, my apartment and my habits. At the thought, I felt a bit of sadness, quickly swept by the celebratory atmosphere. The entire crew was gathered in Riida’s room, celebrating the end of the national Tour. We still had three days to come at Tokyo, but this group spirit would vanish with the comeback at home and we knew it too well.  
I kept my glass full and no wonder that if we had worn ties, at this late hour they would be on our foreheads.  
Aiba sat at our rapper’s feet trying to make him laugh, but we knew him by heart, he served us the polite smile – Sho’s version. He rose suddenly, visibly irritated, pretending a headache and exited the room. Riida approached me not so subtly under the general astonished looks.

_“Go talk to him, Nino, after all you’re the only responsible. Apologize properly and everything will go back into order.”_  
“Look, Oh-chan, I already tried and he refused.”  
“So try once again.” 

I opened my mouth to protest but I knew this stubborn look and I knew that he won’t give up. I put back my knitted cap in place, handed him my glass and followed Sho without arguing anymore.  
I knocked at his door and after several endless minutes, it opened, revealing a wet-hair Sakurai.

_“I was under the shower. What do you want?”  
“Talk and apologize.” _

The shadow of doubt appeared in his gaze, then he stepped aside to let me in. He stayed in the middle of the room, his arms crossed in front of his chest. And the fact that he was half naked didn’t help me at all to say what I had to say.

_“You know, I want to apologize for your cousin, I didn’t know and I already said I’m sorry…it’s not a big deal. You know I’m hot tempered, I lack of tact…answer, please, I hate monologues. Look, it’s not the first nor the last time I do bullshit…”_  
“And giving to someone else what you refuse to me, it’s bullshit too?”  
“Wait, I don’t get it, are you sure we’re talking about the same thing…what are you talking about?”  
“You and Jun, last night.”  
“Stop it, nothing happened. I wasn't feeling good, he comforted me. And I would like to say you’re the first I wanted to see but you were with that bitc…your cousin.”  
“Why do you hate her so much? Did you wonder, honestly?” He approached me dangerously and without even noticing, I stepped back to the wall.  
 _“Because she’s blonde?”_ I tried my luck.  
 _“Because you thought I had sex with her. You’re jealous, Nino.”_  
“Not at all, you’re free to~” I ended pitifully.

His face was close to mine and he stared at me deeply.

_“Don’t worry, everything will be fine.”_

He murmured against my mouth and lowered my cap on my eyes, blindfolding me, letting only a dim light going through the nets.

_“I won’t kiss your mouth, don’t worry…you can just imagine I’m not the one who takes you.”_

He opened my zipper and wrapped his hand around my member, beginning a languid to-and-fro movement. I sensed his other hand raising my T-shirt and the tip of his tongue caressing my nipples. I tried to keep my head cold and tried to think about the step we were now taking but no logical or organized thought could break through my excitement. I grew into his hand rapidly, the blindness increasing the sensation of his mouth and his fingers on my body in lack of contact. I didn’t really know what he intends to do but when I felt his tongue exploring my navel, I guessed he won’t stop. My breath became erratic and noisy….  
He places his hands on my hips and his tongue searched for my extremity to let me penetrate his mouth. I flushed more and bit my lips to not break the silence only inhabited by his suction noise.  
I let myself go under the sweet caress and this mouth moving so skilfully on my length. His powerful hands moved my hips back and forth to suck me deeper and the sensation was so incomparable…An indescribable wave of pleasure ran thought my body and I put my hands, previously resting along my body inertly, on his head, gently to prod him to speed up his pace. This is a sexual favour I often asked to my girlfriends, but it had always been a preliminary and never an accomplishment. I never came in anyone’s throat before and when I climaxed in his mouth I felt empty and panting.  
I gasped for breath and couldn’t prevent the sigh of frustration when he freed me. He put back my sex in my manhandled trunk , zipped my pants and closed my belt. I stood still for a few seconds then shyly rose my knitted cap to notice that he left. I went back to the door, in a strange state of mind and confused, when I heard behind my back:

_“You owe me one, Ninomiya Kazunari.”_

I exited without answering and I ran into Ohno in front of my room.

_“So what’s up? Did you see him?”_  
“I think…he’s not angry anymore.”  
“You talked?”  
“More or less.”  
“Well done. Good night Kazu.”  
“’Night Oh-chan.” 

I entered my room, took a shower, hoping it would help me to think over it, then I laid down on my bed, my body appeased, a smile adorning my face.  
I would think about the consequences tomorrow…

 

 

 


End file.
